The subject matter disclosed herein relates to honeycomb core composite structures. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to a caul plate system for honeycomb core composite structures.
Honeycomb composite structures are typically fabricated having one or more laminate structures formed from a selected number of plies, and one or more core elements, which are often honeycomb core elements. The core elements are bonded to the laminate structures under a cure cycle involving pressure and/or high temperature applied to the composite. To achieve finished structures that adhere to tight dimensional tolerancing, especially in areas where there is no honeycomb core, a cure process using a closed tool is typically used. The process uses tools on an outer mold line and an inner mold line of the structure which effectively sandwich the entire composite structure. Inner mold line tooling is costly, and does not allow for compliance, or dimensional variation in the honeycomb core areas of the structure.